


Experiment

by Kionalove



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionalove/pseuds/Kionalove
Summary: Bruce does something he has been yearning to do for years.





	Experiment

He was getting ready for bed, dressed in his PJs as he was sitting up so his back was pressed against the headboard. There was nothing that could prepare for the sensations that was going hit him. One hand on his hard cock and another holding a syringe filled with chemicals that would drive you crazy once in your blood stream. 

Bruce knew the harms, he knew of the possibility that lives could be destroyed and even considered the probability of not being able to stop the hulk after this. But he was in the here and now. Not in the future, not in the past and was certainly not entitled to any others opinion.

Slowly he moved down the syringe to his cock and injected the contents inside, before letting go of his hold on hulk, who was grateful for it. As the injection began take to effect his hands turned a shade green and was no longer in control of it. "Ok, i know you need this as much as me...!" His words came out in pant when his now hulk controled hands started up and down the length picking up quickly as hulk became more and more aware of his control. "Ah, careful there." Hulk fingers were slowly nudging the tip as gently as they could, all the while jerking his cock in directions with no pattern whatsoever.

He just laid back letting his grip on hulk lessen to the point where he hardly did have a grip. His mind was in the clouds, drifting away into the darkness in the night. He came with a shout, hulks hand wringing out of his seed until he was spent. His body spasmed, boneless and tired wanting nothing more than sleep. But he knew hulk wouldnt allow him. His speed increased where it could've be condemed to inhuman levels. 

Moans and squeals was all that could be heard in the room, his body slick with sweat and his mind floating in bliss only to be dragged back to reality. He didnt notice when his waist began to change into a darker shade of the green but that didnt matter when it made him thrust into the rough large hand encasing his cock. Cum was being practically being dragged out of him making his cock over sensitive and tears run down his cheek. Breaking down into a sob he didnt care if somone heard him, he was so hard and sensitive that he just wanted to cry out.

That was the breaking point, his heart thrumbed in his head drowning out all other noise. His head arched backwards with a face etched with pure escasity before he blacked out.

He didnt know what happened during his time out but he instantly felt a wave of pleasure that rendered him useless and crying out for the pleasure to stop for entire week in his room. According what was told he was out for 3 weeks and when he asked what he did do they either ignored him, brushed it of while blushing or lied about it.(He can tell because they all told different storys.) He just hopes what he did wasn't anything drastic.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want more just holler in the comments below.


End file.
